Who says
by madrigalspy
Summary: For Ninja's contest!


**I do not own the 39 clues or Who says by selena gomaz.**

**Amy's POV:**

"What should I wear?" I said to myself.

I was getting ready to go on my date with Kurt whom I had been dating for a year now. Dan always teased me saying that I was only dating Kurt because I wasn't over Ian. I would always say that it wasn't true but I knew I still wasn't over Ian. But I stilled loved Kurt. I mean he didn't break my heart by pretending to love me or try to kill me in any way possible. Plus, he liked chess just like me! So I thought Nellie would be happy for me, but every time see saw me and Kurt hold hands, laugh together, or kiss I would see her frown. I looked at my clock and saw it was 6:45. Well right now wasn't the time to worry about that I had to get ready. I grabbed a scarlet red dress and a pair of black heals. It wasn't my first choice, but it would do. I put them on and then started to do my makeup. Suddenly I heard my cell phone and looked to see it was Kurt. I smiled and answered it.

"Hey, Kurt I'm almost ready. Just give five minutes." I said.

I heard a frustrated sigh from the other end of the phone and raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Kurt?" I asked.

"Look Amy I don't know how to say this but I'm breaking up with you." He said.

At that moment my heart broke into a million pieces.

"B-b-but…" I stuttered.

"Amy it's just you're not worth it. I don't know what I saw in you. I mean you're too boring, you always seem to be in your own world, and you're not even pretty. Goodbye Amy Cahill." Then he hung up.

I immediately started crying at was happy I hadn't put any mascara on yet. I didn't want Nellie and Dan to see me like this so I thought it would be best to take a walk. So I cleaned my face changed in to a plain T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers and went out the door.

"Bye kiddo!" I heard Nellie say as I went out the front door.

I walked until I got to Washington Park and sat on a bench. Once I did that all the tears just started to pour out. Then I heard a voice I didn't expect to hear.

"Amy?" I heard a familiar British accent say. "Is that you?"

I looked and saw the famous face of Ian Kabra.

"Yes, it's me. Now what do you want?" I was really angry so now I was taking my anger out on Ian.

"I want to know why you're crying." He said.

I don't know why, but all my emotions just poured out and I told him everything.

"Kurt broke up with me and said I was not pretty and that I wasn't worth it, and that I was boring."

Ian sat next to me and put an armed around me. We sat there for a couple of minutes without saying anything until Ian broke the silence.

"I'll be right back. But so you don't get bored listen to this." He said as he threw me an iPod.

I put in the ear buds and pressed play. And was scared by what came on. In my ear was playing Baby by: Justin Bieber. I was scared because Ian was a _guy_. I would have to ask him later. So I pressed next and then came a song I needed.

**Who Says by: Selena Gomez**

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else**

**You made me insecure **

_You said I was boring._

**Told me I wasn't good enough**

**But who are you to judge**

**When you're a diamond in the rough**

_If you're going to judge someone then judge yourself._

**I'm sure you've got some things**

**You'd like to change about yourself**

_Maybe change being a jerk_

**But when it comes to me **

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else**

_If being me is boring then so be it._

_**Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na**_

**I'm no beauty queen**

**I'm just beautiful me**

_I'm not like the other girls who always wear too much makeup._

**Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na**

**You've got every right**

**To a beautiful life C'mon**

_He can be a good guy if he wants to._

**(Chorus :)**

**Who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect**

**Who says you're not worth it**

_Nobody's perfect, but that doesn't mean you're not worth it._

**Who says you're the only one that's hurting**

_He probably thinks' I 'm a mess right now_

**Trust me**

**That's the price of beauty**

_True beauty that comes from the inside doesn't get you the guys usually._

**Who says you're not pretty**

**Who says you're not beautiful**

_I'm not the prettiest girl ever but I'm not ugly_

**Who says?**

_Who says anything about you that is negative?_

**It's such a funny thing**

**How nothing's funny when it's you**

_When someone gets hurt you laugh, but when it's you it's all about you._

**You tell 'em what you mean**

**But they keep writing out the truth**

_When I tell him I can't make a date because of a Madrigal meeting he just thinks I'm cheating on him._

**It's like a work of art**

**That never gets to see the light**

_Everybody just sees me as a nerd._

**Keep you beneath the stars**

**Won't let you tough the sky**

_They keep me in the loser group and put me down every time I'm just about to stand up to them._

**(Chorus :) **

**(Bridge :)**

**Who says you're no start potential**

**Who says you're not presidential**

_Who say's I can't make a stand?_

**Who says you can't be in movies**

**Listen to me, Listen to me**

_He won't ever listen to me._

**Who says you don't pass the test**

**Who says you can't be the best**

_I already one the clue-hunt with Dan_

**Who says, who says**

**Won't you tell me who said that?**

_Kurt and the popular girls at school_

**Yeah, who says?**

**(Chorus :) x2**

After listening to that song I felt better. But what was this song doing on Ian's iPod? I saw Ian and prepared myself to ask him. But before I could Ian gave me a chocolate ice-cream cone.

"I didn't know what flavor you liked so I just got chocolate." He said.

"That's ok I like chocolate." I said.

"Good." He said "can I have my iPod back?"

"Hear," I said while handing it to him. "But may I ask why you have Justin Bieber on here?"

"It's Natalie's iPod." He said while blushing.

"And why do you have it."

"Natalie kept torturing me with Justin Bieber so I took it away." He said.

"So did you like anything on it though?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "It was just what I needed."

"Good. Oh, and Amy don't let anybody say anything like that to you again." He said.

"Because you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Plus you _are _worth it and don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

At that moment I realized I loved Ian. So I kissed him without knowing a hundred percent sure what I was doing. We broke apart and smiled. And that's when I heard someone yelling stop.


End file.
